


Dear Tom

by AzelmaandEponine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Gen, Manipulation, Poetry, Possession, one-sided Harry/Ginny, slight Ginny/Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzelmaandEponine/pseuds/AzelmaandEponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Ginny writing in Tom Riddle's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dear Tom,  
I’m nervous.  
I have to  
come to school  
with second hand  
robes and books.  
Do you think  
everyone will  
laugh at me?  
Dear Tom,  
I really like  
a boy named  
Harry Potter.  
He’s cute and kind  
and famous,  
but I’m just his  
best friend’s  
little sister.  
He’ll never  
notice me.  
Dear Tom,  
my brothers  
always tease me.  
They always  
make fun  
of the way  
I feel  
about Harry.  
Dear Tom,  
you’re my  
best friend.  
I love you.  
Dear Tom,  
there are  
rooster feathers  
all over my robes.  
How did they  
get there?  
I haven’t got  
a clue.  
Dear Tom,  
what did I do  
on Halloween night?  
A cat was  
attacked and  
my robes are  
covered in  
something blood red.  
Dear Tom,  
I’m glad that  
I have a friend  
like you.  
Dear Tom,  
why doesn’t Harry  
notice me?  
Dear Tom,  
there was  
another attack  
last night.  
I can’t remember  
where I was.  
Dear Tom,  
I’m scared.  
What if it’s me?  
Dear Tom,  
Percy tells me  
I’m pale and  
acting funny.  
He suspects me,  
I just know it.  
Dear Tom,  
I don’t think Harry  
will ever like me.  
Dear Tom,  
there was another  
attack today.  
I don’t know  
where I was.  
Dear Tom,  
I think I’m  
going mad.  
Dear Tom,  
I think I’m  
attacking everyone.  
Dear Tom,  
I’m so frightened  
because I don’t  
remember where  
I was during  
any of the attacks.  
Dear Tom,  
the blackouts  
always happen  
when I’m writing  
to you.  
Dear Tom,  
I don’t think  
I can trust  
you anymore.  



End file.
